Smurfette's Song
by don't.diss.the.puff
Summary: Collection of songfics about Smurfette and Clumsy Smurf.
1. Smurfette's Song

Smurfette's Song 

**A/N- I love the Smurfs! They rock! In case you don't know what they are (you don't know what you're missing!), they are little blue people. This is a songfic to "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard that song, find it. It's one of my favorites. Smurfette's POV. After each section of the song, I wrote a moment Smurfette and Clumsy Smurf shared. R&R! Oh, and I tried to use the word "smurf" a lot, like they do in the cartoon, but I'm not sure how well that worked. **

**Disclaimer- As much as I did, I don't own the Smurfs. Wish I did. :(**

**I also don't own the song "Mary's Song". As I stated before, it is Taylor's.**

_And she said..._

_I was 7 and you were 9._

_I looked at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_Pretty lights_

I've known Clumsy since we were both infants. We loved watching the stars together, sitting on the roof of Papa Smurfs

house. I always thought that the stars were smurfy, but they never came close to comparing to his eyes. And his sparkling self. I was always THIS CLOSE to telling him- when he always fell off the roof. Unfortunately, he usually dragged me with him. It was a regular occurrence for us.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growin' up and falling in love _

_And our Mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said oh, my my my_

Papa Smurf always smiled when he saw how much time we spent together. I suspect he always knew I would fall for him. Even before I knew it myself. He's always been observant like that.

_Take me back to the house and the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, You never did_

We had this tree house we would always play in. We pretended we were knights in shining armor, brave warriors on a quest to rescue a fair maiden. One day I said I was a smurfier knight than him, and he got so mad, he said he'd beat me up. I was never scared, seeing as he'd probably demolish the tree house by accident if he tried to get me. Besides, I knew he was too gentle to hurt anyone.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh, my my my my my_

One day, we were sitting in our tree house and I started laughing. When he asked me what was so smurfy, I smiled and told him to kiss me. He leaned forwards- he always was way too obedient- and fell out the window.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined_

_Like pretty lights_

I had just turned sixteen when Clumsy finally noticed that I wasn't a little smurf anymore. Honestly, he's not the most observant smurf ever, but I love him anyway.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us _

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled _

_And rolled their eyes _

_And said oh, my my my_

I didn't see much of Clumsy for the week after he noticed my age. I had a funny feeling that he was avoiding me... I was gardening when I saw him behind me. He said, "Smurfette? Will you go out with me?" I, of course, started hyperventilating, only stopping for long enough to say yes. Then Clumsy, true to his nature, tried to hug me and fell over.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up _

_2 A.M. Riding in your truck_

_And all I need_

_Is you next to me_

When we were younger, we would always go on wagon rides at midnight. We sat in the wagon and rolled down the hill. He always fell out, but it was fun anyway.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_Slammin' the doors instead of kissing good-night_

_You stayed outside_

_Until the morning light_

_Oh, my my my my_

A few years ago, I laughed at him when he tripped and fell. I guess it was a bit insensitive, but it was so funny. He ended up falling in a patch of mud and fell again when trying to get up. Anyway, he got so mad he started screaming at me how it wasn't my fault he was such a klutz. I stormed inside and slammed the door on him. When I looked out, he was still there.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me_

_Got down on one knee_

We were sitting in our tree house, just like when we were little kids, and he suddenly got a funny look in his eye. He looked me straight in the face and got down on his knee. As my eyes widened, he said, "Smurfette, you're the love of my life. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?" I was so shocked, I could only nod yes. Then I tripped. Typical, right?

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle _

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do_

_And I did, too_

We had our wedding outside in the middle of Smurf Village. Everyone was there- Handy, Hefty, Grumpy, Brainy, Poet, Narrator, and of course, Papa Smurf was the preacher. I wore a new dress, and Clumsy wore a new suit from Tailor Smurf. Harmony Smurf played a traditional wedding march on the piano as I walked down the aisle to my true love. Papa Smurf said some words, and we exchanged vows. We both said "I do," and then my husband kissed me. I had never felt so smurfy.

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch after all this time_

_You and I_

_Oh, my my my my_

We never moved far away from where we grew up together. We had been together for a few years before we got our own little bundle of joy. She had a talent for singing from the very start, so we named her Musette. Get it? Like in music? Lots of people don't, but Clumsy and I think it's perfect. I just have to make sure he doesn't drop her.

_I'll be 87, You'll be 89 _

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_Oh, my my my my_

I know that in 50 years, when we are as old as Papa Smurf and just as happy, we'll look back at our lives and know that our lives have been smurfy. I just know it.

**A/N- Sooooooooo? What do you think? I wrote this because I felt like I needed to. I love the smurfs. Tell me what you think of this- it's important to me. The Smurfs have always been special to me- I've loved them since I was little. So tell me what you think, but PLEASE be nice! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and by the way, if you type smurfs on your word-processing thingy, it is an actual word! Cool, right? That was random. I just felt like sharing that with you.**


	2. Today Was Smurfy

**A/N- I got a review telling me that I should keep writing Smurf fics, and that I did a good job, and they were all so supportive so I decided to add another chapter. This one is to "Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift. **

**It's just a little fluffy fic describing their first date. Smurfette/Clumsy, of course. They're one of my favorite pairings! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Smurfs, or Today Was A Fairytale. Or anything else. **

Today Was Smurfy 

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

I still remember when we went on our first date- you tripped on my doormat, hit your head, and asked me out when I was bandaging it. So romantic.

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark gray tee shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

It took me hours to figure out what to wear. I finally settled on my only dress, although it's not like I could wear anything else. Although I DID get Tailor Smurf to make me a new pair of heels.

It looked like Clumsy Smurf had the same idea, going to Tailor Smurf, because he was wearing a new dark grey polo shirt. He looked HOT.

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

He blindfolded me and led me to a sweet little spot under a tree, near a river. He revealed that he had Baker Smurf to make us dinner, and leave it here. It looked good, until he accidentally dropped it in the river. Oops.

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make, everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

You seemed really upset about "ruining our date", so I started telling him really stupid, cheesy jokes. And then he finally smiled, and it was amazing. He has a great smile.

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

We talked for hours. I had been so confused about... well, everything, but he managed to make it make sense. I'd never been so relieved.

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

Eventually, we just laid down and watched the sunset. It was beautiful- reds, oranges, yellows, pink, and purple.

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_

_Can you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

After the sun went down, time just became meaningless. We were together, and that was all that mattered. We stayed out, looking for shooting stars.

_But can you feel this magic in the air_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

You found the first one, but wouldn't tell me what you wished for.

Then I saw one, and when he asked me what I wished for, I said I didn't wish. I already had everything I could ever want.

_But can you feel this magic in the air_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairtyale_

We eventually started getting tired, so we headed back. We were standing outside my doorstep, when he leaned forward. I could almost feel him kissing me, when he fell over on top of me. I grinned like a maniac and kissed him.

**A/N- Ta-da! Please review!**


End file.
